Single
by Urgetofall
Summary: John and Sherlock are forced to share a single bed.


"Sherlock?" John muttered staring at the single bed in the middle of the room.  
>Sherlock dug through his bag looking for clean pajamas.<br>"Would you like first shower, or shall I?" he questioned turning to John with a small smile.  
>"There's only one bed. A single no less."<br>Sherlock glanced over to the bed than back to John, "Good observation skills John."  
>"No what I mean is, why is there only one bed?" he sighed.<br>"According to the receptionist this was the only room they had left. I don't fancy the idea of staying on the streets for the night." Sherlock watched John who continued to stare in a small state of confusion, "Problem?"  
>John shook his head sitting down at the small table in disbelief as Sherlock went to have a shower.<p>

By the time John had finished in the shower, Sherlock was lying on the bed in his usual angelic pose. Eyes closed, hands together as if praying.  
>"I do hope you don't sleep like that?" he laughed.<br>Sherlock looked up with a smirk. "Not at all."  
>"So-" he started, "Where am I meant to sleep?"<br>Sherlock shifted to one side of the bed making room for John.  
>John rolled his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed beside his roommate. "Cozy, isn't it." John mumbled sarcastically, turning to Sherlock and raising an eyebrow.<br>Sherlock laid down properly facing John, "Goodnight John" he stated mechanically.  
>"G'night".<p>

John awoke to a stifling moist breath curling past his face. His eyes shot open to see Sherlock inches away from his face. Usually tight cruel face relaxed into a childlike appearance. John attempted to pull free only to have cable like arms tighten, pulling him closer. Unexpectedly, Johns lips were crushed to Sherlock's. He froze, eyes widening in shock before pulling his face away and placing it to the side of Sherlock's.  
>Noticing how close he was to Sherlock's ear now he attempted to wake him up<br>"Sherlock".  
>No response.<br>"Sherlock!" he repeated, a little more louder.  
>Still no response.<br>"Dammit Sherlock! Wake up!" he exclaimed, pulling a hand free. He began poking, tapping and shaking Sherlock in attempt to wake him up. The only response he got was being pulled even more tightly to Sherlock's chest and the genius' face nuzzling his hair gently, a small childish whimper sounding.  
>This calls for desperate measures John thought, exasperated. He leaned his head back shaking it for a moment, "I can't believe I'm doing this," He shuffled a little uncomfortably, shimming upward before biting into Sherlock's neck, hard.<br>Sherlock jerked, bringing a hand to Johns head, entangling his fingers in Johns hair. He shifted, rubbing his body against John, moaning slightly. John released Sherlock's flesh from between his teeth, his body shuddering his eyes threatening to fall from his skull over Sherlock rubbing their bodies together.  
>"Oh God, Sherlock" John mumbled, cheeks warming, "What the hell are you doing?"<br>Sherlock shifted till his face rested on his shoulder nuzzling it into John, he couldn't help but wince at the phantom ache from the wound at the movement before settling, "Mmmm, stop moving John, you need to stay here," he mumbled.  
>A shiver shot up Johns spine, electric. With Sherlock's slurred words John could tell he was still asleep. John smiled with a sigh, wrapping an arm around Sherlock, "You win then you great git," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.<p>

"John?"  
>John frown discontentedly before slowly opening his eyes to see Sherlock standing over him, already pristinely dressed and groomed for the day.<br>"You really don't waste time." John chuckled tiredly.  
>"Never" he replied, "I'm just a little curious."<br>John sat up, stretching and rolling his shoulder stiffly, "What about?" he asked, slurring the last word into an enormous yawn.  
>Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed, lowering his collar to reveal a frankly huge stained red and purple mark on his neck, "Did you bite me during the night?"<br>John's jaw dropped a bit. Did I really bite that hard? John wondered startled. It looked like he managed to draw blood.  
>"I mean, the cuddling I could handle." Sherlock continued, "But, actually leaving a bite mark th-"<br>"No!" John cut in, "I wasn't the one cuddling you, you cuddled me."  
>He tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as though looking for the truth or falsity of that statement and shrugged, "Doesn't explain the bite though."<br>John lowered his eyes, a flush blooming over his cheeks.  
>"Next time you plan on biting me, try not to leave a mark," Sherlock smirked as he wandered over to the table where his laptop was set up and started typing something up, frowned then paused before turning back to John, "You should get changed, we'll be leaving soon," he added as almost an after thought.<p> 


End file.
